Love's Defeat
by xxAlyssa
Summary: Sequel to Just One Night After discovering that he's the father of Ginny's baby, Harry flew to an unknown wizarding world to start over. Little does he know that something has it out for Ginny and his child...
1. The Next Life

A/N I decided to be nice! But I'm not promising anything! I don't know when I'm gonna up-date....so.... wait. But I decided to write this, so it may be short, but it's here!  
  
Chapter 1- The Next Life  
  
Ginny stirred and opened her eyes as someone kept jumping on her bed to wake her. "Alright! Alright!" Ginny said sitting up in bed. "I'm up!"  
  
"Bout time too!"  
  
"And why is that Dan?" Ginny asked.  
  
Dan plopped down on the bed beside her. "It's well after twelve!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny rushed down the streets of Diagon Alley, scavenging for stores to buy Daniel's school supplies. As she ran down the narrow streets, she bumped into someone familiar.  
  
"Little Ginny Weasley? I can't believe my eyes! How long has it been? Eleven years since you've been back to see me?"  
  
"Hagrid?! I didn't recognize you!" Ginny exclaimed as she stopped.  
  
"Well, yea. You never came back that summer."  
  
Ginny looked down, remembering what had happened...  
  
Harry...." Ginny walked over to him.  
  
He looked at her in shock. "The flu?!" h shouted.  
  
"Harry let me explain!" Ginny said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.  
  
"I was!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"When? When the hell were going to tell me!? When you were nine months pregnant and about to give birth?" He yelled.  
  
**FLASHBACK** "Harry," Ginny's eyes grew shiny, "I thought that you'd be happy!"  
  
" Who's the father?" he asked.  
  
"You are!" She answered surprised by the question.  
  
"That's impossible!" Harry said coldly. " It only happened once."  
  
" That's all it takes!" Ginny side crying. " Just one night!"  
  
" I don't believe that! I don't believe that I'm the father!" Harry answered. A tear streamed down Ginny's face. Each word stabbed her in the heart. "There must be a mistake! You must have done it with a neighbor to make me jealous when Parvati was my girlfriend!"  
  
"No!" Ginny said.  
  
"You disgust me!" Harry spat as he threw the test on the floor. He began to walk away.  
  
"No please don't walk away!" Ginny pleaded.  
  
Harry turned around. "I can't look at you in the same way." He left Ginny crying there, and she crumpled to the floor. **END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny jumped as she bounced back to reality. "Sorry."  
  
"What happened last summer?" Before Ginny could answer, Dan came running up. "Mom! Can I go to the broom shop?"  
  
Ginny looked at Hagrid, then at Dan. She smiled, a faint smile, and said, "Go ahead honey."  
  
"Is he yours?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Harry is the dad..."  
  
Hagrid's mouth dropped open. "Does he know?"  
  
"I told him." Ginny's eyes began to water. "But he didn't believe me."  
  
"Oh, it's alright Ginny." Hagrid pulled her into a hug. "I'm sure that when he sees a boy that looks exactly like him in the broom shop he'll know."  
  
Ginny pulled away. "Harry's in the broom store?!"  
  
"Yea, I was just talkin' to him a minute ago!" But before Hagrid could ask anymore questions, Ginny was gone.  
  
A/N yes I know!!!! Short. Review!!! 


	2. The Past Meets the Present

A/N Long wait I know.......  
  
Walking down these winding streets,  
  
Hiding something I cannot keep.  
  
Moving closer,  
  
Farther away.  
  
Maybe some things are meant to change....  
  
Chapter 2- The Past Meets the Present  
  
"Wow!" Daniel exclaimed in awe. He had never seen so many wonderful brooms in his entire life. Walking away from the display window he walked into the shop, his mouth open still in shock.  
  
"Good Afternoon lad!" an employee greeted.  
  
Dan nodded and smiled, "Good afternoon to you too Sir!" Dan traveled further into the back of the store where all of the expensive items were kept. His eye quickly caught a broom, which had a gold sheer to it. Gently, he brushed his fingers over it and wished that his mother was there to see it.  
  
"It's a beauty, isn't it?"  
  
Dan turned around and smiled. "Yes it is!"  
  
The man got down to Daniel's level. He brushed back his jet black hair and took the broom down to let Dan see.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny walked down the streets of Diagon Alley at a slower pace down. She stopped and looked around. Ginny quickly spotted the broom store, and she made her way through the crowd, inches away from the door.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
She stopped and turned around. Sighing she replied looking down, "Ron..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow Mr. thanks!"  
  
"No problem! Anything for a customer, I'll be at the desk if you need any help!" The man stood up.  
  
"Thanks Mr..." Dan squinted trying to read the man's name tag. "Otter..."  
  
He chuckled. "That's Potter. Tell your mum or dad that you might need glasses lad!"  
  
"Oh I don't have a dad!" Dan piped up. "But I'll be sure to tell my mum! She's going to be here any minute. By the way, I'm Dan."  
  
"Okay Dan...." Mr. Potter said. He turned and walked back to the desk feeling culpable. He sat down and looked up as Dan pretended that he was riding the broom, making whooshing sounds. Smiling to himself he began to wonder what it would be like to have a child....  
  
* * *  
  
"Ginny...." Ron stood there in utter shock. He hadn't seen his baby sister in years, and for him it felt like centuries. "We looked everywhere for you. Why did you leave? Was it because of Harry? Oh I missed you so much!" Ron embraced her in a warm hug as Ginny hugged him tightly back.  
  
"I missed you too Ron!" Ginny cried as her and her brother pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron looked at what Ginny was holding. "Gin, why are you carrying a letter from Hogwarts?"  
  
"Let's go sit..." Ginny guided Ron to a nearby bench. "Okay, eleven years ago I found out something." Ginny looked into her brother's eyes. "I found out that I was pregnant."  
  
"You....you were pregnant?" Ron asked calmly since he knew that this wasn't easy for her.  
  
Ginny nodded. "And Harry's the father." Ron's face went white as she continued. "But he didn't believe me since I did all of those terrible things to him! So, when he walked out on me I left. I came down to Hogsmeade to buy a flat, but then I remembered that Fred and George were going to be here. So I went to a small town outside of London. And I've been there ever since. Each day I thought of mum and dad and you and Hermione. But—"Ginny's eyes filled with tears and her voice cracked. "I was too scared to come back. Then in February I had Dan. And here I am eleven years later shopping for his school supplies." She held up the letter from Hogwarts and shrugged.  
  
"Oh Gin, that's horrible." Ron replied.  
  
"Enough about me! What's going on with you?" Ginny began changing the subject.  
  
"Well....." Ron rubbed his hands together. "Me and Hermione got married!"  
  
"Oh wow! Congratulations! How long ago?" Ginny asked interested.  
  
"Five years ago!"  
  
"Oh--you guys didn't waste any time....." Ginny nodded.  
  
"I guess you could say that...you're an aunt!" Ron said ecstatically. "We have two kids. Two boys; Brent and Rupert."  
  
"Oh—"Ginny stood remembering that she had a son too. "Daniel!" She ran into the broom store hoping that Dan hadn't seen Harry yet.  
  
"What? Ginny! Ginny!" Ron ran after Ginny.  
  
"Dan...." She walked over to the desk where an employee had his feet up and was reading the Daily Prophet. "Excuse me; have you seen a boy with jet black hair, green eyes, about this height?" Ginny held her hand out to about Dan's height. She turned and spotted Dan sitting on the floor with the broom. Gin rushed over to him. "Daniel, come on we're leaving!"  
  
"What?" Dan looked over at Ron who was standing in the doorway watching them. Dan whispered, "Mum....that guy is staring at us..."  
  
"I know honey, come on. Put the broom back!" Gin stood up with her back to the sale's person who was walking over to them.  
  
"Okay," Dan stood and walked over to the spot where the broom belonged. "Hey Mr. Potter! Can you put this back?"  
  
Ginny jumped and looked over at Ron. He rushed over to Dan, "Here son let me do it!"  
  
"No, I asked Mr. Potter!" Dan retorted.  
  
"No worry's mate, I got this one!" Mr. Potter walked over to Dan. He grabbed the broom and placed it back up on its hooks. "There you go Dan, now go on! Don't want to keep your mother waiting."  
  
Dan ran over to his mother, stopping her before she could dash out. "Mum, this is Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter this is my mum!" Dan turned her around.  
  
Mr. Potter's smile faded.  
  
"Her name is..."  
  
"Ginny..." Harry replied.  
  
A/N Like the poem at the beginning? I made that in like 5 seconds...not to brag. Hope you liked! I was wondering why anyone didn't' say anything about the mistakes I had in the last chapter. First of all I changed it so if you want to re-read it go ahead. But anyways, I wrote that Hagrid hadn't seen Ginny in four years. That's not possible because Daniel wouldn't be 11...he would be four. Oh and just as a note (if I did the math right) Ginny is 27 years old now. ~*~Alyssa 


	3. Trouble

**A/N I know! But I had a million other things to do this week! Oh let's just get on with it!  
**  
**Chapter 3- Uh-Oh**  
  
Harry guided Ginny outside and to a deserted area in Diagon Alley. "That," he began as he pointed to Daniel. "Is my son?" Ginny nodded as Harry ran his fingers through his black hair. "Ginny," he looked over his shoulder as Dan who was leaning against the archway, anxiously awaiting what his parents would discuss, and guided Ginny further away so he wouldn't over hear anything. "This isn't a good time to find out that I have a son!"  
  
"But I told you that eleven years ago!" Ginny retorted just above a whisper. "And what did you do Harry huh? Tell me what did you say again?"  
  
"I called you a liar....."  
  
"And a slut...and you basically called me a cunt too!"  
  
"I never called you that!"  
  
"Directly!"  
  
"Okay Ginny, I can't deal with this right now!" Harry replied frustrated. "We had something Gin. We had something good----"  
  
"And if you would've believed me we would've had something better....."  
  
"I---I don't know what to say, or what to do!"  
  
"Harry, my son—our son wants to get to know you better! He's always wondered who you were! And now that you're here, he doesn't want to let you go. Look at him!" Ginny said making Harry turn his head. "How could that not be your child?"  
  
"Gin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I put you through for the past eleven years. But, I have my own life now. And I don't know if I'm willing to let more people in it." Harry took one more look at Dan, and slowly walked away from his past.

* * *

"Yes! I knew he wouldn't let them into his life so damn easily!" he said walking around a besmirched castle which closely resembled Hogwarts. "You!" he pointed to a cowered form in the darkness. He motioned his with his finger. "I want you to make sure that he never sees them again. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes---Yes m—a-aster." He figure limped away as his missing hand swung to his side.

* * *

Ginny sobbed alone in her room that night. Laying on her back she remembered all of the good times that Harry had referred to that day. But her thoughts became quickly interrupted.  
  
"Mum?" Dan stood in the doorway with his PJs on.  
  
"Come here you!" Ginny opened the blankets and let Dan climb into bed with her.  
  
"Mum...there's someone in my room...."  
  
Ginny looked at him with a curious eye. "What do you mean?"  
  
"A man, with a hand missing is in my room....."  
  
"Which hand?"  
  
"His right."  
  
Ginny stood up quickly whispering to Dan to keep quiet. She grabbed her wand, and opened her door.

* * *

Harry packed his bags, making sure not to forget anything. Tonight he was leaving Hogsmeade and traveling to Pumpkin Grove, a wizard neighborhood on the out streets of Hogsmeade. He was sure that Ginny would never find him there. And to make sure he didn't even tell Ron or Hermione. He grabbed floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Pumpkin Grove!"  
  
Ginny crept down the hallway, stepping on a few floor creeks here and there. She stopped as she saw something moving inside of Dan's from the crack in the door. Her wand was at the ready and she pushed the door opened and turned on the light. No one was in there. She began walking around the room, looking underneath the bed, but found nothing. She put her wand down and turned around.  
  
"Stupefy!" Ginny fell to the ground, stunned. Dan fell next to her, stunned also, and the man carried them both back to his master.  
  
"Lumos!" Harry looked around at his new apartment.  
  
"Hello Harry....."  
  
Harry turned suddenly and came face to face with a cloaked figure. "Who-Who are you?"  
  
"You know who...."  
  
"No...."  
  
"Your son and Virginia Weasley are in mortal danger," he said with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
"You don't scare me!"  
  
"Then why do I smell your fear. Do not lie to me Harry. You feel what I feel and vice-versa. You want to get your precious son back, and the woman that you do-and always will-love back?"  
  
"I do not---"  
  
"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" he repeated. "I know how you really feel about her! Every time you see her you get this feeling. This warm feeling that reminds you how you always will love her. All I know is that—she is the one."  
  
"The one for what?"  
  
"She is the key. The key to bringing me back. You best be prepared Potter. Because you will never expect what will happen after I'm through with her....."  
  
**A/N Sorry I had to end it there. Hey check out a site called mugglenet.com. I wasn't sure if Wormtail's right hand was cut off..or if his hand was even cut off. This girl told me that it was his finger....hmmm I don' t remember so if it's wrong then I'm sorry and I'll fix it.**


	4. Harry to the Rescue

**A/N Okay so newhoo...onward!**  
  
**Chapter 4- Harry to the Rescue**  
  
"Get away from me!" Ginny screamed as Wormtail tied her arms tighter to the metal table that she lay on.  
  
"Let me get something straight!" he said. "You have 96 hours before you die. Now, would you rather die now and get it over with or later?"  
  
"I only have four days to live?!"  
  
"Would you rather it be one minute?" he threatened.  
  
Ginny remained quiet. "If I may ask since I am the one dying....what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"In four nights, there will be a full moon. But this one is special. We've been waiting for years to do this. On that night a ritual can be performed. This ritual can bring one person back to their mortal self. But, we need the blood of a pure being that has come into close contact with them. And you my lady, are the winner."  
  
"Who is this person?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort."

* * *

Harry burst through the Hogwarts doors. He ran up the staircases and arrived in front of the statue leading to Dumbledore's office. "Okay think Harry think!" he said to himself. He muttered possible passwords but none worked. Suddenly, the statue moved a side and Dumbledore walked slowly down.  
  
"I presumed that you might come to see me Harry." He said while looking at Harry.  
  
"I knew this day would come. Poor Ginny---poor Daniel. Voldemort finally found a way to come back. Harry," he said turning to him with a serious look on his face. "You need to destroy Voldemort once and for all."  
  
"But how Professor?"  
  
"You know how Harry. You almost completed it once, you can do it again. But you must hurry. In the next four days you need to find Ginny, Daniel, and Voldemort. Once you do, you get Daniel and Ginny and get them out of harms way. Then destroy Voldemort."  
  
"Dumbledore, it's not going to be that easy. Knowing Voldemort he's not here. He wouldn't risk being at Hogwarts! How will I find him?"  
  
"Think Harry. There are many other wizarding worlds out there....some unknown..."Dumbledore turned around and walked away, leaving a perplexed Harry alone.

* * *

"Hermione I need your help..." Harry said stepping into the house.  
  
"Why of course Harry." She sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"Voldemort has Ginny and Dan. And I have to find a way to get them back-"  
  
"Dan who?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"My son. Ginny left because she was pregnant with Dan, but that's not the topic that we're discussing! Voldemort has them, and I need to save them in four days...."  
  
"Did you ask Dumbledore?"  
  
"He said that Voldemort could be in a different wizarding world. He wouldn't be at Hogwarts because of Dumbledore..."  
  
Hermione stood and grabbed a book from the shelf. She flipped through some pages and stopped. "Or so you think....."  
  
A**/N I know short. Better than nothing. BTW, this is almost done. **


	5. Going After Voldemort

**A/N I know that last chapter was getting short, but some people want me to update faster and with this busy schedule of mine I have to cut back on the chaps. But yea this is almost done; I wasn't planning on this to be a really long story. Oh enough of my babbling. Oh and BTW I received my information at a site that refuses to show up here! But go to google, Astral Planes and you should find it!**

**Chapter 5- Going after Voldemort**  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked, glued to his seat.  
  
"Well, what Dumbledore means by "other worlds" is other "planes"?"  
  
"Other what?"  
  
"Planes...and I think he's referring to the Astral Plane; other wise known as the ghost plane; a.k.a. after life."  
  
"So, Voldemort is in the astral plane?"  
  
"I think so....it would make sense. This is my conclusion: Voldemort knew that you would go to Dumbledore. He also knows that Dumbledore knows that he's not in this living world anymore. So, since you would assume that he was too scared of Dumbledore, he entered the astral plane. So he would be close enough to Dumbledore to keep an eye on you and to make you believe that he wouldn't be in Hogwarts---"  
  
"Because of Dumbledore." Hermione and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Exactly!" Hermione said shutting the book. Hermione jumped as the old clock struck twelve. "Midnight." She said. "Harry, you only have 72 hours to find Ginny and Daniel and destroy Voldemort. Good luck."

* * *

"Astral Planes...astral planes...where the hell that book!" Harry said throwing books off the shelves of Hogwarts Library. "Ah ha! I found it! Hogwarts A History." He flipped through a couple pages before stopping.  
  
**The Astral Plane is sometimes referred to as the fourth dimension, a lower  
range of which is a primitive material dimension with superstitious beliefs. Individuals do not lose their astral bodies in quite the same way that a material body is lost. It becomes more rarefied, and refined as the lower drops away. That is its death, for death really means transformation, resurrection, the rising of the higher out of the lower. The experience in the astral world is like a dream world. It is not a dream for those who are  
living in it; it is a real world to them. It becomes a dream when they awaken from it and recall the experience. No living person can enter the astral plane by themselves. They need to have assistance by those others that do not have souls. Hogwarts is known for its astral plane where many  
of its ghosts resign.  
**  
"How am I supposed to save Ginny?" Harry questioned himself.  
  
"It won't be an easy task Harry," replied Dumbledore as he stepped out from the shadows. "This is all about sacrifices. Ginny is sacrificing herself for you..."  
  
"But why would Voldemort want her?"  
  
"Because her love for you is so pure, that it might just help bring him back. This is why he wants Daniel too. You share almost the same blood, same powers as Voldemort does. And when Daniel was conceived, you transferred some of that to him."  
  
"I don't know what to do Professor—" Harry began on the verge of tears. "How am I supposed to save the most important things to me?"  
  
"Follow your heart Harry. It will never lead you wrong."

* * *

Ginny crept around the corner making sure no one was coming. She swiftly ran down the long corridor, and jumped as she heard piercing screams come from an enclosed room. She looked in the room by the window in the door, and gasped at what she saw. She had never seen anything like it, so she assumed that it was a muggle invention. Dan was lying, strapped on a metal table, with wires hooked up to his head and chest. She could see his knuckles had turned red from grasping the table. Tears streamed down his face, and one wizard pushed the button again that made him scream out in pain. "My baby..." she whispered. "Don't hurt my baby! Alohomora!" the door flew open, and Ginny pulled out her wand which she always kept in the back of her pant. "Stupefy!" Ginny yelled as she pointed her wand to all of the wizards. Keeping her wand at the ready, she walked over to Daniel and stroked his face. "It's okay..." Ginny whispered, ignoring the fact that Dan was pointing to something behind her. He let out another scream, and Ginny turned around. But before she could do anything she was hit in the head with something heavy. She collapsed to the ground, the floor quickly being covered in a blanket of blood.

* * *

Harry screamed out in agony. Professor Dumbledore stood watching, as Harry began to cry. Harry put his hand to his head, and when he removed it it was covered in blood. Dumbledore sighed, "You are more connected than I thought....."  
  
**A/N I got really into this chapter for some reason. Hope you like! **


	6. Time Travels FasterThe Astral Plane

**A/N So sorry that I didn't update sooner! I had to make all of these last minute changes to my High School schedule and had graduation so it's been a very busy week for me. But luckily school let out three days ago and I have a ton of free time. This story is almost over and I'm trying to decide what to do after this. I'll let you guys know later. FYI, my Latin is way off, so don't even bother trying to translate it!**  
  
**how can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
without a soul  
my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
[Chorus]  
  
(wake me up) wake me up inside (I can't wake up) wake me up inside  
(save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone  
(save me) save me from the nothing I've become  
now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
[Chorus]  
bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside  
bring me to life  
frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
**  
  
**Chapter 6- Time travels faster/The Astral Plane**  
  
Dumbledore helped Harry off of the cold, stone floor and guided him to a nearby chair. He kneeled down in front of Harry, who was panting heavily from the loss of breath. "Harry....." Dumbledore began as he looked up, "What is your heart telling you?"  
  
"It's—it's telling me that I have to find Ginny. I have to find her and my son. But, I can't go onto the astral plane. Not without help."  
  
Dumbledore stood and walked over to the door. "Don't worry about that Harry. I thought that you would have gone to Hermione for assistance and she would have mentioned the Astral Plane in Hogwarts. So I have asked Nick to help you."  
  
Nick floated through the door and towards Harry. He looked at him and finally turned back to Dumbledore. "He's too weak; I can't take him onto the plane in this kind of condition."  
  
"What?" Harry exclaimed standing up. "You--You have to! I have to save them!"  
  
"Harry, you know that I'd do anything for you and Ginny. But—but going on to the Astral Plane is dangerous to living people. Time moves at a faster rate. It can really take all of the energy away from you and leave you in a critical condition."  
  
"Well that's a chance that I have to take Nick. I've wasted too much time!"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but get some sleep and when you wake I'll take you."  
  
Harry stood staring at Nick. "Alright." Harry responded knowing that it was the type of situation that he would just lose in. He followed Dumbledore up to the Hospital Wing, and fell sound asleep in a nearby bed.

* * *

Harry stirred and opened his big, green eyes. The sun shone brightly through the windows, and Harry sat up and put his glasses on.  
  
"Good Morning' Harry!" Nick greeted.  
  
"Hello Nick."  
  
"You ready?"

* * *

Ginny stirred and awoke with a start as a sharp pang of pain travel through her body. She put her hand to the back of her head, and felt a bandage where she had been hit. She groaned and laid back on the bed. "Where are you Harry? Why haven't you come yet?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
Ginny sat up and looked into the dark corner which the voice had come from. "Harry! Is it really you?"  
  
One of Voldemort's followers stepped out into the light. "No." He walked over holding out a tray to Ginny. On it was a piece of old bread. "Good Morning puppet. Have a good night?"  
  
"Actually," Ginny said snatching the tray out of his hands. "Yes, I slept fine."  
  
He smiled and began walking away. "Great....the more rested you are the more pain you feel."  
  
"You said I had four days to live!" Ginny screamed in fright.  
  
"Yes, I did." He said turning around. "And you slept through one whole day."  
  
"That's impossible!"  
  
"Time travels faster in this dimension puppet. You may have an extra day back in your world but here-- you die at sundown."

* * *

"Be careful Harry. Nick will watch over you. Save them." Dumbledore said as Nick and Harry began to leave.  
  
"Thanks for all of your help Professor. Much appreciated." Harry walked over to Nick who was muttering something.  
  
"Abduco abs fidius!" Harry felt as though his was floating up, when really he wasn't moving at all. His spirit was just passing over onto the Astral Plane. He closed his eyes, and a warm feeling came over him. But the feeling suddenly stopped, and Harry was stuck in a cold world. Harry looked around. "This is amazing....Hogwarts looks so different. Nick, why is it so dark and gray? I felt happy when coming here—but now—"  
  
"It's because of Voldemort. Now Harry, I need you to understand something." Nick said as they began walking. "You said that Ginny had four days to live. But, since time travels so fast, she's out of time."  
  
"What?! No, this can't be happening! We have to find her and Daniel quick!"  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Its okay Harry, we will find them I promise you. We just need to be careful. Things aren't always the way that they appear to be." Nick reassured as they continued walking. "Oh my gosh. There she is....."

* * *

Ginny sat down on the old bed. "Where are you Harry?" Suddenly the door opened and Voldemort appeared.  
  
"Here," he said shoving Daniel into the room. "It won't matter since your both going to die."  
  
The door slammed shut and Ginny ran over to her terrified son. "Dan!"  
  
"Mom! What's going to happen to us?" he asked.  
  
She looked into his emerald green eyes. "Nothing," she said embracing him into a hug. "Nothing at all. I promise."

* * *

Harry quickly turned, and saw Ginny's body lying unconscious on the ground. "Ginny!" he scream as he began to run towards her. But Nick quickly pulled him back.  
  
"Harry, that's just her body!" Nick's eyes lit up and he smiled.  
  
Harry looked up at him. "And that's supposed to be a good thing?"  
  
Nick nodded. "Yes, that means we're gettin' close."  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"How fast does time move around here?"  
  
"Very fast, it should be getting dark soon I suppose. Why do you ask?"  
  
Before Harry could answer it began extremely dark and candles lit the plane. "That's why."  
  
"Lets keep moving." Nick said guiding Harry further towards Ginny and Dan. They quickly moved up to the second floor and into the girls bathroom.  
  
"Nick, come on!" Harry exclaimed. "What's the matter?" he questioned noticing that he wasn't moving.  
  
"Do you recognize this place Harry?" Nick asked.  
  
"It's the girl's bathroom—It's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But where's Myrtle?"  
  
"I'm here Harry." Myrtle floated out from her toilet. "We're back here again are we? You're still welcome to share my toilet if you die."  
  
Harry smiled weakly but quickly turned back to Nick. "What is she talking about?"  
  
Nick looked down at the floor. "Ginny—she's down there."  
  
Harry looked down and realized what he was trying to say. "She's in the chamber?!"  
  
"My offer still stands Harry," Myrtle giggled as she went back to her toilet.  
  
"This is where I leave you Harry. I'll wait up here for your return."  
  
Harry looked at him dumbstruck, but turned to the sink and muttered Parseltounge. Harry continued to make his way through the chamber, but someone stood waiting for his arrival.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter..."  
  
**A/N Hey hey sorry I didn't update sooner! Hope you liked the chappie!**


	7. The Final Encounter

**A/N The song that you will see in the beginning of this chapter inspired me to write the last chapter of Love's Defeat. My cousin let me listen to it when she was coming up for songs for this Harry Potter Musical, which might not even be posted. Anyways, it's been great writing this story for all of you Just One Night fans. And, I'm disappointed to say, this might be the last sequel I make to any other future stories. But, if I feel that a sequel should be in the works then I will make one. But with my next story, which is in the works, I can probably say that there won't be a sequel to that. Unfortunately for you readers, you'll have to wait a while before I post that story. I plan on writing it all out before posting anything!**  
  
**"Easier To Run" By: Linkin Park  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
[Chorus]  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
**

**Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change  
**

**[Chorus]  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
**

Chapter 7- The Final Encounter  
  
Harry stood motionless not making a sound. "Voldemort." He replied whipping around, his wand at the ready.  
  
"You came prepared. No surprise there..." He said beginning to encircle Harry.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked, trying to sound as brave as possible.  
  
Voldemort crept up to Harry and whispered in his ear, "What you took from me twenty-eight years ago."  
  
Harry slightly turned his head. "I'm not going to give that up without a fight."  
  
Voldemort stepped back abruptly until he was in front of an archway. "I thought that you might say that. Bring the girl!" He said glaring his eyes.  
  
Wormtail stepped out from the darkness of the Chamber, with Ginny dragging by his side. Harry's green eyes widened as he tried to run to her. "Ginny!"  
  
"Harry!" Ginny screamed extending her arm for him to grab. "Help me!"  
  
Wormtail stood back as another one of Voldemort's followers held back Ginny. "Quiet!" he yelled hitting Ginny so hard that she hit a nearby wall.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry screamed as the man fell to the floor. He turned to Voldemort with a tear stained face. "Are you ready to finally die?"  
  
Voldemort gave Harry an evil smile. "I'd thought you'd never ask. Stupefy!"  
  
Harry quickly dodged the spell and hid behind a statue. He arose from behind and yelled "Impediment!" Voldemort easily dodged Harry's spell.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny screamed as they began strapping her to the metal table, on which she would be sacrificed.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry hollered as he turned suddenly.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Harry was thrown against a wall and his wand slid across the floor inches away from him. He cringed in pain as he put his hand to the back of his head. It was covered in blood. He reached for his wand, but before he could get to it Voldemort stepped on his foot to prevent him.  
  
"Look Harry!" He snarled forcing Harry to see Ginny's sacrifice. She was screaming in pain as the moonlight began to shine on her, and Wormtail began to cut her to make her blood pour. "It's a shame isn't it?" Voldemort asked getting down to eye level with Harry as Ginny screamed from the first cut. "To see the person you love die. But I guess you're used to that, right Harry?"  
  
Harry gritted his teeth as he brought his free hand up and pulled Voldemort down. He ran and grasped his wand and Voldemort's too. "You killed my parents!" he shouted. "But I won't let you kill the love of my life! And my son too!"  
  
"Come off it Harry. You wouldn't dare to kill me!" He antagonized.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" Harry muttered. "Avada!"  
  
"Harry! No!" Ginny yelled at him through her dying screams.  
  
"Kedavra!" Harry screamed finishing the spell. Voldemort's screams filled the Chamber and he began to burn. Harry ran over to Ginny, and untied her. Lifting her off the table the Chamber walls began to crumble, as Harry ran to the exit. He stopped suddenly as Fawkes appeared once again to save him. Harry held Ginny tightly, as he got a good hold of Fawkes before they began to fly out of the Chamber again.

* * *

After Harry killed Voldemort he spent one month in Azkaban. After the month was over he had a meeting with the Ministry to decide if he should be let out of Azkaban or not. They ruled that he was not a dangerous criminal, for he had killed the most feared wizard of all time, and he was sent home to Ginny. They married and a couple months later discovered a new surprise.....  
  
**9 Months Later**  
  
Ginny screamed as Harry stroked her hair. "I hate you! I hate you!" She said in dire agony. "You did this to me! Nine months ago! You did this to me!"  
  
"Too bad the Ministry let you off easily Harry!" Ron shouted across the room. "Or you could still be in Azkaban."  
  
Harry turned to Ron and Sirius who were on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry..." Harry said trying to comfort Ginny.  
  
"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" she said pushing him away. "Ow! Harry!" she said grabbing the collar to his shirt. "I'm sorry, don't go! Please don't go!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Harry replied releasing from her grip. "Squeeze my hand when it hurts okay?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late. "Ow! Ow!" Harry yelped in pain as Ginny squeezed his hand as hard as she could.  
  
"Okay Ginny! One more push!" Hermione said. "Ready?"  
  
"No...."Harry whimpered.  
  
"Push Ginny!"  
  
Ginny began pushing as Harry's hand began turning purple. An echo of baby cries filled the room. "It's a girl...." Hermione said happily as she cleaned the baby and handed it to Ginny.  
  
She cradled the baby in her arms. "Harry," she said admiring the red haired, green eyed girl. "She's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah," he began in awe. "She really is...."  
  
"Did I hurt your hand?" Ginny asked with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"It's nothing that can't be fixed dear."  
  
"Harry," Ginny looked down at the baby as Ron and Sirius walked over. "How about Lily for the name?"  
  
He smiled. "I like it."  
  
Hermione stood revealing her very pregnant self. Ron pulled her into a hug as they all stood admiring baby Lily. For this is the end, to a bright beginning.....  
  
The End

****

****

****

**A/N** **Thanks so much to all you reviewers! You're the greatest, and since you read this whole story I decided to give you the summary for my next one. Ready? I hope so! Alyssa  
  
Summertime Fun**

**Ron, Harry, and Ginny spend a summer at Hermione's summer house. When things go haywire diaries are read, secrets become known, and surprises lurk around every corner....  
  
Watch out for my next story! It's coming soon!!!!! **


End file.
